1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a built-in flash light unit, and in which a stepped film patrone or cartridge is loaded.
2. Related Background Art
A flash light unit built-in camera is known as having the following structure.
FIGS. 8 and 9 show an example of conventionally known flash light built-in cameras. FIG. 8 is a sectional plan view of the camera and FIG. 9 a section along a line VIII--VIII as shown in FIG. 8. Reference numeral 1 denotes a camera main body. There are a photographic lens 2 and a shutter 3 for controlling passage of optical flux passed through the photographic lens 2, provided in the front section of the camera body 1. A light shielding barrel 4 is disposed between the photographic lens 2 and a film plane. The light shielding barrel is shaped as a truncated cone a top of which is located on the side of photographic lens 2 and a bottom of which is located on the side of film plane. The light shielding barrel 4 shields external light, including the optical flux between the photographic lens 2 and film plane. A patrone or cartridge chamber 5 is formed on the left side of the light shielding barrel 4 in FIG. 8, in which a near-cylindrical film patrone 6 is loaded with a film being wound therein. In FIG. 9, reference numeral 7 denotes film feed gears connected to unrepresented power transmission means to feed the film from the film patrone 6. Numeral 8 represents a flash light power source condenser for boosting the voltage of a battery 9. The voltage stored in the condenser 8 is supplied to a flash light emitting section 10 upon a flash light photograph for emission of flash light. However, such conventional flash light unit built-in camera has the following problem. The near-cylindrical patrone chamber 5 fit to the shape of film patrone 6 is arranged as near the light shielding barrel 4 as possible to minimize the width of the camera. Thus, there is no room for the flash light power source condenser 8 between the patrone chamber 5 and the light shielding barrel 4. The condenser 8 is located between the light shielding barrel 4 and the film feed gears 7 accordingly. This arrangement increases the height of the camera.